


Fiancé blues

by Teslatell



Category: THIS STORY ISN'T REAL YOU JUST TRIPPIN' BALLS
Genre: 3 ppl per house???, @ me, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, GIRL BYE YOU UGLY AS FUCK YOU LOOK LIKE MY FOOT EXECUTE YO SELF, How to tag: you don't, It sounds wierd but I think it'll make sense in the story, M/M, Ouma as always is gonna be a little shit, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, and they all still have talents, but they all get to live in a house???, i need sleep..but I'd rather be doing this, it's 1 am, lol shit still first years and hopes peak is entrusting them with fucking houses wtf, ok i'll stop, okay so...they they're still first years at hope's peak academy, school's tomorrow UUUUUGH, sleepy amami, that aside SIGN ME THE FUCK UP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teslatell/pseuds/Teslatell
Summary: "That doesn't look good. "Ouma nodded. " Let's check it out." They looked back one final time at Amami's resting body. 'We'll come back for him later. ' The two internally decided. Saihara placed a couple of bills on the table before rushing out, Ouma behind him.FUCK OFF DON’T JUDGE ME FOR FAKING MY DEATH FOR A COUPLE OF MONTHS I AM SORRY OKAY DAMNTHIS CHAPTER IS INCOMPLETE AND I LOVE TYPING IN ALL CAPS





	Fiancé blues

"And then I was about to ask Yumeno for a pencil-"

 "Ouma."

"-But then Tenko jumped in front of her and-"

"Ouma!"

"- She FLIPPED me! Can you believe that-"

"OUMA."

The purple haired boy gave an exasperated sigh. "Saihara, can't you see I am trying to tell Amami a story? What do you waaaant?" Saihara looked at Amami, who was currently on the verge of sleep. "Ouma, you said we would come to this diner to study. STUDY. Not chat about people not liking you." 

Ouma gasped, "Saihara! No need to be so salty! Besides, I don't have anything I need to study, my knowledge is rank 4!" "Wrong game..." Amami mumbled with his face squished against the table. Saihara felt a pang of pity for him. The boy had always had this image of an aloof boy with straight A's. But truth be told, he worked his butt off studying day and night. The fact that it was exam week just made it all the worse for Amami. " Well if you aren't going to do anything, let's just go h-" "Saihara." Ouma looked past said boy's shoulder and grew serious. "Look over there." Saihara hesitated for a moment before turning around in his seat.

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO IS BACK FROM THE GRAVE AND WORSE THAN EVER! MEEEEEEEEEEE!


End file.
